


Story of Love

by MateaHefler



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Guess who's dead, and Bilbo is crying, and someone's pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MateaHefler/pseuds/MateaHefler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilba sank down to her knees next to his right shoulder and caressed the tangled mess that was his hair. Tears fell down her cheeks and her voice broke as she sang softly to him. She took a deep, shaky breath after each verse, always on the verge of sobbing and howling in terrible pain that seemed to crush her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know

You never know what you have before you lose it. Bilba Baggins did not know how true the saying was until she did lose something. Or, even worse, someone. And why? Because of his pride and temporary loss of all sanity because of that blasted Arkenstone that enchanted his grandfather before him. Bilba lost Thorin Oakenshield, a brave dwarf whose cold blue eyes turned gentle when they fell on her. She lost the love of her life and his nephews who were funny and brave and always there to comfort her when Thorin said something stupid.

Thorin's bloody body, devoid of life, was on the floor, his Orcrist in his hands. Bilba sank down to her knees next to his right shoulder and caressed the tangled mess that was his hair. Tears fell down her cheeks and her voice broke as she sang softly to him. She took a deep, shaky breath after each verse, always on the verge of sobbing and howling in terrible pain that seemed to crush her heart.

At the end of the song, Bilba threw herself on top of his chest, clinging to Thorin's cold body as hers shook with silent sobs. Bilba kept whispering how much she loved him, how much she needed him and hoping his silent heart would start beating strongly in his chest. She did not want him to be gone before she apologized for the betrayal, before he heard 'I love you' from her mouth.

Balin placed a comforting hand on her shaking shoulder, knowing what Bilba felt for Thorin. For his friend, son in everything but blood, his King who never got the chance to be one.

"Come, lass." Balin said gently, his voice soft and warm like a child's faborite blanket. "We have to bury him."

"I cannot let him go, Balin."

"You do not have to. Carry him in your heart and soul. Remember how much Thorin loved you, know that you were his Queen. It is time for us to bury him in his homeland and kingdom."

Bilba, slowly and hesitatingly, stood up and turned to face Balin. His tired face seemed even older, more weary than before. Despite the customs, the older dwarf embraced the small Hobbit, letting Bilba latch onto him as if he were her life line. Balin briefly thought that he was, judging by the empty look of her eyes.

THTHTH

When Thorin was buried, all hearts wanted to weep but none as the heart of the gentle Hobbit woman. Everyone knew the story of a King and the Hobbit, it was written in the pages of Ori's sketchbook. From the first glares and blushing cheeks, to the subtle winks and twined fingers and hugs and more blushing.

The story of a brave company wlaking through the fire and danger, a story of an impossible love that was never meant to be was told and written in the hearts of dwarves. The story was of a brave King in Exile and Bilba Baggins of Bag End.

Of course, there was nothing in the story of the heir of Thorin's being born months after the Battle of Five Armies, how carefully disguised he were and the only people who knew were Balin and Gandalf.

Bilba wrote a book about her adventures and left it to her son but she never wrote down the romance between her and Thorin. It was too painful, even after almost a hundred years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehehe


End file.
